


Alarm

by the_queenregent



Series: Lovely Hearts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, TIUAILU-verse, i guess?, just some background info, there's really nothing established yet but i'll tag it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queenregent/pseuds/the_queenregent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While studying late at night, the fire alarm goes off, forcing Hux--and everyone else--to have to wait outside in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place pre-TIUAILU. It's just a short little thing, written for fun.

Despite the fact that Hux is always awake at eleven at night, he is _not_ ever outside at this time. He is _especially_ not out and about when it's rainy and cold and windy. So, he's awfully annoyed when the fire alarm goes off.

He's only ever heard the alarm go off during drills, so it's unreal when he hears that terrible sound when he's just sitting at his desk. It's late, just after eleven, and Hux is doing some last minute studying for a test that he has tomorrow. School has barely started, and there's already a test, but what can he do? Complaining won't help.

The alarm goes off, and all he can do is sit there. His fingers stop moving, hovering over his keyboard in confusion. In his stunned, almost only half awake state, he picks up the glass of water on his desk and takes a sip. What else can he do?

It's only when Nicole knocks on his door and yells at him to get out that he fully realizes what's happening. 

"Cam," she's shouting, "Cam, c'mon, are you deaf?"

This is what jolts him out of his previous state. Suddenly the fire alarm going off sounds twice as loud, and he scrambles out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Leaving this hastily is his big mistake.

He joins Nicole and follows the river of students down the stairs and out the dorm's front doors. It's when his bare feet hit the stone first floor when he actually realizes his mistake, because next thing he knows, he's standing outside in the courtyard, in the cold and rain and wind, wearing a tee shirt and pajama pants and no shoes or socks. Hux is instantly soaked to the bone. 

Dramatically, he tells Nicole, "This is it. I have never regretted anything more than this. Look at me." He gestures to himself and all of his drenched glory.

"Yeah," she says, "alright… I have to go find Jess. You just… stay here." With that, she leaves, winding through the mess of students and carrying her raincoat over her head like an umbrella. At least the was smart enough to bring out a coat.

She's gone, just like that, leaving Hux to stand, shivering, by himself.

 _Well, this is just great,_ he thinks and tries to prevent his teeth from chattering. All he can really do is rub his hands up and down his arms in a feeble attempt to stay warm. But in reality, how can one stay warm when one isn't warm in the first place?

Hux tries to move through the crowd, to get to a place where there aren't wet shoulders pressing into him on all sides. Maybe there's a tree to stand under--or, well, no. There's not. Nobody is allowed to get too close to the building, so he can't go stand under a balcony or anything.

He is, without a doubt, miserable. Freezing cold and soaking wet outside after eleven PM. That's not what he planned on doing tonight. 

How long do these things take? Is there really a fire, or did someone just think it was funny to pull the alarm? What kind of jackass would--

Someone bumps into him hard enough to send him crashing to the ground. Right into a puddle at that.

"God, fucking--!" Hux pushes himself up, wiping a splatter of mud off his face. He looks up at the person who pushed him. They stand, petrified, silhouetted against the moon, before leaning down and reaching a hand out.

"Shit, are you alright? I'm so sorry! God, sorry, I just--" He shakes his head and, when Hux takes his hand, pulls him to his feet. The man guiltily rubs the back of his neck. "Are you okay?"

All Hux can really do is stand there, clothes and hair dripping. "Yeah, I'm… I'm fine." Gesturing around at the rain, he says, "It's not like I wasn't already drenched."

"Oh, yeah, you're kinda…" Hux can feel himself blush as the other student's eyes flick up and down, taking in the muddy hair, soaking pajamas, and cold bare feet. He is very suddenly aware of the fact the shirt is too small, it's not long enough to reach the top of his pants, and so _old_ ; he must have bought it five years ago, back when he still thought that Pokemon was cool. (He still thinks so, just not as openly.) He's also aware of the fact that his flannel pants have holes, and that his hair is a complete mess. 

Hux makes a halfhearted attempt to wring out the end of his shirt.

"I…" It might just be the strange lighting, but it looks like Hux isn't the only one blushing. The unnamed teen runs a hand through his dark hair, avoiding Hux's eyes, then brings his hands to the collar of the big jacket he's wearing. It's not a rain jacket, but it's big and heavy and has a nice hood. He hesitates. "Sorry," he says, before quickly pulling it off and throwing it over Hux's shoulders. Then he hurries off, pushing his now wet hair out of his face as he goes.

"Wait," Hux pulls the hood up over his head. "What's your name?" he tries to ask, but he's already gone.

Little did they both know that they would be seeing a lot of each other in the coming weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that I didn't do a lot of editing for this, so if there's a spelling/punctuation/etc mistake, please point it out!
> 
> Much love,  
> ~Bee


End file.
